Talent Show
by h0llaJess
Summary: It's the annual DITKA High talent show. Logan and Elise, Jasmine's old friend, are performing together. Will sparks fly and the ugly green monster appear?


**It's been a long while but I'm back! I had this idea for a long time and I can't wait for y'all to read it! See if you can spot some references to a certain episode!**

**AN: Elise is not a character on the show, I created her for the sole purpose of this story!**

Background information: Elise is a tall, petite girl, who is childhood friends with Jasmine. She has almost the same style as Jasmine as their mothers say they look like twins. Jasmine's nickname for her is Liz. Elise and Jasmine haven't been hanging out as often as they were when they were little due to Jasmine befriending Lindy, Logan, Garrett and Delia in third grade. She also goes to DITKA HS.

* * *

><p><strong>[Timestamp: Tuesday 11:08 A.M.]<strong>

Announcement over the loud-speaker: _"It's DITKA High's annual talent show on Friday. There are spectacular acts including singing, dancing, magic and all sorts of weird talents. Bring your friends to watch the many talents of DITKA. We're going to raise the roof. Tickets are to be bought at the door. See you there!"_

Elise swiftly ran through the halls looking for a specific person when she finds him at his locker.

"Logan! There you are!" she said as she walked up to him.

Logan turned around to see the girl approaching him.

"Yes? Elise, right? You're in my world history class. At least that's what I think, I'm sleeping in there half the time," Logan said smiled.

"Affirmative. I need a favor from you."

"Yeah, go ahead. Shoot."

"So I'm going to be performing in the talent show and since I'm singing I need accompanists, especially on the drums."

"Uh.." Logan gave Elise questioning looks since he didn't understand anything she said.

Elise rolled her eyes, "You're a drummer and I need a drummer for the talent show. You in?"

"Oh yeah sure."

"Thanks Logan, we have rehearsal everyday after school this week. Don't be late!" as she walked off scolding him.

Elise wasn't done with her mission just yet; she also needed to find a backup singer. With Logan as her drummer she knew exactly who would fulfill the position as backup singer. It was all part of her master plan.

**[Timestamp: 11:25 A.M.]**

"Jasmine!" Elise yelled over the crowd of people. Thankfully Jasmine heard her and turned around to wait for the crowd to disperse so Elise can make her way to her.

"Hey girl! How you been?" Jasmine asked.

"Great. Y'know the talent show's coming up."

"Yeah. Congrats on getting in! Can't wait for your performance."

"Thanks and actually it can become our performance if you want to do backup vocals," Elise said with a pleading smile.

"I don't know Liz. You know how I feel about audiences."

"Well, what if I told you that Logan is my drummer for the show? I mean, I know you have a thing for him," Elise grinned. Jasmine's eyes went wide.

"Look, I don't know where you got that idea from but I like him as a friend. Nothing more. If you're gonna be in the talent show, of course, one hundred and ten percent I will be in the audience rooting for you but I will absolutely not join you on stage. Sorry," Jasmine said apologetically.

"Suit yourself. I guess it's just going to be me and Logan rehearsing together. Everyday. Getting closer and closer," Elise said taunting Jasmine.

Jasmine gave her a weird look, trying to hide any feelings whatsoever but it was obvious to Elise that Jasmine was jealous. Elise knew her too well.

**[Timestamp: 3:48 P.M.]**

Logan was behind Elise playing the drums to the beat of the prerecorded music. The spotlight was centered on Elise and a lighter one on Logan. Everyone was engaged to the performance.

"—lives," as Elise held the last note. The stage members and other performers applauded at their performance.

"That was great!" Elise exclaimed as she walked over the stage to give Logan a high-five.

_Meanwhile…_

Jasmine sat in the comfy red velvet seats in the back of the auditorium. There were no lights above her to illuminate her appearance; however, her presence was very much there as she squinted towards the sight of Logan and Elise's smiles. She felt a brush of anger coming through her body. Jealousy. Jealousy enveloped her.

Elise and Logan continued to have small talk about their performance: what they have to adjust, what to improve, what to change, etc. With a couple of laughs and giggles in between dialogue, Jasmine assumed they were flirting and grabbed her backpack and stormed out of there furiously.

"Y'know you're really cool and chill," Elise said with a grin.

"Thanks, I get that a lot," Logan replied with a smile flashing his pearly whites.

"I can see why my friend likes you," as she lets out a chuckle.

"Ooooo is she hot?"

"Stunning."

**[Timestamp: 9:35 P.M.]**

Jasmine sat in her room thinking about what she should do about Elogan (AKA Elise and Logan.) She really despised them being together. From what she has seen, they have so much chemistry together. She has never seen this side of Logan before. Maybe it was because he was playing the drums, seeing him wearing a black tank top showing his ripped muscles. He must've been working out when he wasn't with the group. Working out and Logan was a deadly hot combination. A light bulb went off in her head. She decided to sabotage their performance. It wasn't the best idea but she hated the intimacy between the two.

**Jasmine's POV**

I remembered that time I watched Carrie and how the girl got dumped with red paint on stage or something like that. I should totally do that at the talent show; dump red paint all over Elise. I thought Elise was my friend; I don't understand why she would use him. I mean, even though I told her I had no feelings for Logan she knew deep inside I did, and still went to ask him to participate with her in the talent show. Honestly what kind of friend is she?

**[Timestamp: Friday]**

With the help of Garrett, I was able to rig the bucket of red paint right above where Elise will be standing on the stage. And with a little convincing, hair twirling and batting eyelashes I was able to get the time of when Elise was going to perform so exactly when it ends the bucket "conveniently" tips over to pour the red paint over that back stabbing frenemy. Don't you just love technology nowadays?

**No One's POV**

**[Timestamp: 5:54 P.M.]**

[Elise sings a cover of the theme song of IDDI- Time of Our Lives]

When she finished, the audience erupted with applause as they began to stand up to give her a standing ovation. Jasmine was on stage right behind the curtains giving her the stink eye. Elise was unaware what was going to happen the next couple of seconds. She curtseyed to the audience and turned around to motion Logan to join her. He made his way to where Elise was standing and she put her hand on his back. She took the microphone off the stand.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity to perform tonight. Let's give a round of applause to my amazing drummer Logan Watson, with his help my, excuse me, our performance went on without a hitch. I would also like to say that this song was dedicated to my best friend in the entire world, Jasmine. This song was suppose to represent that our friendship is going to stand the test of time. So please welcome her out to the stage," Elise motioned to Jasmine to go out on stage where the audience can see her.

**Jasmine's POV **

I can't believe Elise's performance was dedicated to me. She is such a good friend and I left her in the dust when I met the group. Oh no, the red paint is going to splatter on her and Logan in a couple of seconds. I better tell her to move away from that spot or else they're going to be drenched. I signaled to Elise no, waving my arms in a motion to tell them to move back. However, all I got were questioning looks from Elise.

**No One's POV**

**[Timestamp: 6:01 P.M.]**

In the matter of seconds the bucket of red paint splattered all over Elise and Logan. The audience was stunned. Jasmine had a guilty look on her face when the vice principal pushed his way through the stage crew members to grab the microphone and announced to the audience that the talent show is over. The audience groaned and reluctantly left in an orderly fashion.

The vice principal turned around to the two and said, "You guys better clean up this mess. I don't know what kind of tomfoolery you were doing here but it isn't much appreciated!" Both of them nodded obediently and he stormed off.

Jasmine ran off to the janitors' closet and got some towels. When she got back to the stage right she bumped into Logan.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Jasmine apologized.

"No worries, it's not like it was your fault," Logan stated.

"Well what if I said it was?" Jasmine looked guilty. Logan gave her look. "Lemme help you clean up." She took the towels and started wiping the paint off his neck making her way to his face.

"So, you spilled red paint all over us?" Logan questioned.

Jasmine stopped wiping his chin, "I got jealous of all the time you were spending with Elise. I don't know what gotten into me," she chuckled. Then she continued to wipe his face. His big blue eyes looked down at her.

"I'm so sorry," she let out a quiet laugh, "It's just that we've been spending so much time with each other and then Elise came and took you to those talent show rehearsals and I thought that we wouldn't spend that much time with you anymore."

"I'll always have time for you," he said softly.

Jasmine blushed and continued to wipe his face. She tried to wipe his forehead so she stood up on her tippy toes and stumbled. Logan caught her by putting his arm around her waist. "This is your favorite white V neck and spilled paint over it," letting out a nervous laugh.

"That means I have more," he stated. His eyes still fixed on her. Jasmine now is wiping his dorsum. Her eyes scanned from the top his head all the way down and stopped at his eyes, noticing him staring at her. Space barely existed between the two.

**Logan's POV**

In that moment, time froze. I felt like we were the only two people on Earth.

**Jasmine's POV**

It felt like everything around us stopped. I could be in this moment forever. Unfortunately after several seconds we heard a voice, "Hey Jas, can I talk to you?" we both looked in the direction of the speaker. It came from Elise. I nodded and followed her.

**No One's POV**

The two girls made their way onto the stage and sat on the ledge.

"I'm -"

"You don't need to apologize," Elise interrupted. "It was clear you were jealous of me spending time with Logan and I shouldn't have done that. But to be honest I wanted to spend time with you. When you met Lindy, Logan, Garrett and Delia, you left me behind. I thought this talent show was something we could do something together and Logan agreeing was just a bonus to my plan."

"Your plan?" Jasmine amused.

"I mean if you agreed to do the talent show, you and Logan would be super tight right now. Maybe even girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Well, I think we're almost there," Jasmine looked to the back of the stage where Logan was standing on his phone. She smiled and looked back at Elise. "Come here babe," opening her arms for a hug, "We're neighbors for God's sake, we can have all the sleepovers we want." Both girls giggled. "Just come over any time."

"Thanks Jas. Now go get him," as she gave Jasmine a sly smile.

Jasmine quickly got on her feet and briskly walked towards Logan. Their conversation was inaudible to Elise but by their hand gestures and facial expressions it seemed as if Elise had done her job. Logan motioned his arm for Jasmine to grab onto. Once they intertwined their arms, with smiles on their faces they walked off the stage on what it seems like their first date.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for happy endings! As I said in my last fanfic I am pacing my stories but also because school has started and it's my most important school year, it will take me longer to write and edit as I have no time. I have one in the editing process as the draft is done and I have a completely new idea, which is multi-chaptered, and a holiday themed idea AND the spinoffsequel of Jasmine's Confession is still on its writing board because I still don't know how to continue it. Check on my profile for more updates on upcoming stories! Anyways I hope you enjoyed the story, tweet me or leave a review of your thoughts and stuff! xx**


End file.
